Problem: A gardener is planting flowers. He plants $30$ flowers in each garden bed. He plants $9$ garden beds. How many flowers does the gardener plant in all?
Explanation: ${30}$ flowers is the same as ${3\text{ groups of ten}}$ flowers. There are $9$ garden beds. Total number of flowers: $\begin{aligned}&9\times{3\text{ groups of ten}}\\ =&{27\text{ groups of ten}}\\ =&{270}\end{aligned}$ The gardener planted ${270}$ flowers.